emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02370
}} is the 2,372nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 2 June, 1998. Plot Part 1 Zoe is supportive to Kelly as she sets off with Chris to London. She is quite worked up about it. Paddy has a car problem and borrows Zoe's Discovery. Jack is determined that Will should go to Germany. Emma pleads for him. Will is blaming Terry. There have been more washing line mix-ups. Kim is going to see Tara about her office. She tells Steve that she regards Tara merely as the caretaker of Home Farm. Tara is furious with Biff for ignoring his pager last night. She wanted to escape early from Lord Michael's. Mandy is sorting through Kim's old clothes ready to sell them. Zak is sorting out his diesel and cannot believe his luck when Paddy arrives wanting a lift to the garage because the Discovery has run out of diesel. Zak's eyes light up. Kelly and Chris arrive at the flats where her mum's friend Carol lives. Alan is working on the questions for the pub quiz night. Terry asks Jack to reconsider telling the Cairns about Will. Jack is not sympathetic. Kelly asks Chris to let her go into the flats on her own. She advises Chris to lock the car door because it is not a nice area. Carol knows her instantly. Alice is still poorly. Eric comes round to suggest to Kathy that he starts opening the tearooms earlier and finishing earlier. He offers Marlon's services. Carol tells Kelly that her mum went to Grammar school and used to manage a hairdressers. Kelly is impressed, but then confused when she mentions her mum dying of cancer. Carol looks uncomfortable and changes the subject. Part 2 Carol takes Kelly and Chris to visit her mum's grave. Kelly gets upset when she sees that it is overgrown and uncared for. She asks to be left alone for a while. Mandy has taken a few of Kim's clothes back to her. Kim can't believe her cheek when she expects to be paid. Tara's cheque has cleared, but the money will go straight out to pay the creditors. Kelly has tidied up her mum's grave. Chris brings her some flowers. Terry is waiting for Will when he comes home from school. He and Emma try and make Will see that he should apologise to Jack. Will refuses. Kim is waiting to see Tara when she arrives home from a shopping trip. She agrees to speak to Chris about office space. Paddy tells Vic that Kelly has gone down to London with Chris Tate. Tara shows off her new dresses to Biff. He feels uncomfortable. He tells her what he thinks of Lord Michael and she teases him saying that he must be jealous. Will calls up at the Sugdens just as Jack is about to ring the Cairns. He apologises for the trouble he has caused. Jack asks him to get on with his schoolwork and to stop drinking. Biff tells Tara that he does not understand her - she changes her attitude towards him all the time. They flirt. She is shocked when Biff kisses her and reacts by slapping him. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes